


Soumet Moi

by Haganemaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haganemaru/pseuds/Haganemaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bi… bien… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Potter ne répondit pas, poussant durement Draco contre la porte derrière lui... Comment ils en étaient arrivé là ? Potter pourrait vraiment lui donner ce qu'il attendait ? Une soumission désirée ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soumet Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Oh oui, un PWP, il fait que 12 pages mais bon… un de temps en temps ça ne peut pas me faire du mal hein ? Donc, sachant le « thème » abordé, ne vous attendez pas à du soft, c'est du hard. 
> 
> Ce sera du D/s qui veut dire « Domination et Soumission », avec du SM (et là, je crois que vous avez pigé ce que c'était). Il sera certes « soft » en fonction du couple, donc attendez-vous à ce qu'ici… ça le soit pas XD 
> 
> En italique le présent de l'histoire, en normal, le passé XD C'est compliqué mais une fois indiqué, ça ira ^^

_Draco frissonna violemment, l'attente et la petite appréhension qui le prenait toujours quand il était attaché ainsi le faisaient frémir et penser… penser au passé, penser à ce qui s'était déroulé avant… quand tout ça n'avait pas encore lieu… il y avait seulement cinq mois de ça._

Ils ne savaient plus vraiment quand le pathétique avait commencé. Peut-être à Poudlard où l'un avait développé une sorte de fascination pour le survivant ? Peut-être lors des premiers cours à l'université, dans la section Médicomagie de Salem où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés par hasard ?

Tout ce que Draco en savait, c'était que ses relations et celles de Blaise avec le Survivant et son meilleur ami frôlaient le pathétique.

Draco était obsédé par Potter qui baisait Blaise qui était amoureux de Weasley qui…

Non, la boucle ne se terminait pas, Draco n'allait sûrement pas se laisser toucher par le rouquin.

Tout ça avait commencé par une journée ensoleillée où ils avaient retrouvé les deux Gryffondor à Salem. L'académie accueillait les meilleurs élèves pour certaines sections et les cours offerts pour la section Médicomagie étaient innovants et rares, leur permettant d'être les plus demandés et de – surtout – choisir leur place dans certains établissements. Les cours de chirurgie magique étaient particulièrement violents et spectaculaires. Potter s'en sortait haut la main et voir les côtes du mannequin – très réaliste avec bruitage, sang, etc. – craquer sous sa baguette pour qu'il puisse s'occuper des « entrailles » du patient retournait l'estomac de plus d'un mais renforçait l'obsession de Draco qui le trouvait si sexy avec son regard vert intense et concentré.

Il en résultait une violente érection pour Draco qui se cachait donc à moitié derrière Blaise qui riait discrètement. Le jeune homme noir ne pouvait que compatir vu qu'il était dans le même cas quand Weasley pratiquait la Kinémagie, cette technique « copiée » chez les Moldus mais avec une grande différence chez les sorciers qui alliaient la magie et les potions pour masser et refaire fonctionner certaines parties du corps de l'accidenté. Quoi de mieux et de plus satisfaisant pour un Kinémage sorti de Salem que de voir son patient victime d'un accident de la route – foutus véhicules moldus – remarcher tranquillement après une dizaine de séances alors que son cas aurait été irréversible pour les « sans pouvoirs magiques ».

Draco aimait fixer son ancienne Némésis. Leurs rapports ne s'étaient pas poursuivis dans le cycle de la haine mais de l' « entente polie », ils se croisaient, s'échangeaient quelques mots sur leurs cours et c'était tout. Plonger dans son regard, suivre des yeux ce nez droit et fin, ses lèvres bombées et attirantes, ses cheveux qui avaient poussé jusqu'aux épaules et qu'il coiffait comme feu son parrain, ses bras musclés, son torse large et – dans les fantasmes de Draco – sûrement parfaitement dessiné avec des pectoraux non pas saillants comme les culturistes moldus, mais présents, une tablette d'abdominaux qu'on aurait envie de croquer sous une peau dorée. Potter était plus grand que lui maintenant, Draco gardant la taille de sa mère au lieu de « prendre » celle de son père qui était plus grand que lui. Il alliait toujours vêtements moldus et sorciers, sa robe noire et verte de Médicomage ouverte sur un jean ou un pantalon sombre et une chemise ou un pull noir.

Potter avait tout pour le faire fantasmer sévère… mais un sens de l'observation qui avoisinait le zéro.

Ce n'était pas faute de le regarder, de le fixer, de lui envoyer des messages subliminaux, non, le Survivant était complètement aveugle.

Puis, un matin, Blaise rentra dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Grandes et confortables, les chambres de l'université regroupaient les étudiants par deux, offrant un large espace de travail, deux lits à baldaquin et deux commodes. La salle de bain était sur le palier, partagée avec les autres, mais elle avait la grandeur et le luxe de celle des préfets de Poudlard. Son meilleur ami revint en boitant, la chemise à moitié déchirée, le cou meurtri, des cernes sous ses yeux marron. Son pantalon tenait grâce à une ceinture qui ne lui appartenait pas et ses jambes tremblaient en le soutenant jusqu'à son lit.

_Draco se souvient encore maintenant, gémissant sous la langue qui le torturait, de ce qu'il avait dit ce jour-là._

\- Bo… Bordel, Blaise ! cria Draco en se levant rapidement pour soutenir son ami. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es fait attaquer ?

\- Non, souffla le jeune homme en gémissant, se couchant sur le ventre plutôt que le dos… tout sauf le dos. Disons que j'ai… été dans un bar pour « noyer » ma désillusion sur Weasley qui visitait sa famille et j'ai croisé… Potter.

\- P… Potter t'a attaqué ? suffoqua Draco qui écarquilla les yeux.

Le jeune homme noir gloussa malgré lui, essayant de se mettre dans une position où ses muscles ne tireraient pas. Il rouvrit ses yeux fatigués et se racla un peu la gorge, espérant qu'elle arrête de le tirailler avant de regarder son meilleur ami stupéfait. Ses cheveux blonds et courts rayonnaient sous le soleil levant, voilant parfois de longues mèches ses yeux clairs écarquillés. Sa bouche, qu'il avait mordillée en raison de son angoisse, était rouge. Son nez pointu supportait une paire de lunettes à fine monture d'argent qui lui allait étrangement bien, tout en rendant son visage fragile. Son pyjama de soie noir faisait ressortir sa peau douce et là… là… Blaise pensa que si cela avait été Draco à sa place… il n'aurait même pas eu la chance de revenir en marchant.

\- Disons que lorsqu'on voit le Survivant après une certaine heure… je pense qu'il a perdu toute inhibition.

\- Qu… quoi ? souffla Draco en écarquillant les yeux avant de rougir. Ses… inhibitions ?

\- Oh oui, qui aurait cru que le « prince » des Gryffondor soit… aussi sauvage au lit.

\- … Blaise, t'as couché avec Potter ? murmura douloureusement Draco.

\- Espionnage, mon cher… et on joint l'utile à l'agréable.

\- Espionnage ?

\- Tu savais que Potter partageait sa chambre avec Weasley ?

\- Oui…

\- Mais savais-tu que Weasley était gay aussi ? sourit Blaise.

\- Ah non… et juste pour ça, tu as couché avec le seul mec qui me plaît depuis Poudlard ? Merci, il ne fallait pas, vraiment ! marmonna Draco en se levant.

Blaise se mordit la lèvre inférieure en voyant la peine sur le visage de Draco qui partit vers son lit, lui tournant le dos de colère. Il savait qu'il avait merdé sur ce coup, mais comment refuser quelque chose à un mec quand ledit mec avait sa langue dans votre bouche, sa main dans votre caleçon et qu'il entreprenait de vous faire perdre complètement la tête en quelques morsures bien placées ?

\- Ecoute, Draco. Je suis désolé pour ça… mais crois-moi, c'était pas le but premier… disons que j'ai été débordé par Potter.

\- Débordé ? demanda Draco en se retournant. Comment ça débordé ?

\- Et bien… une fois partis du bar, je l'ai raccompagné à sa chambre car il semblait avoir du mal à marcher – et maintenant que j'y pense, le seul truc que je l'ai vu boire était de l'absinthe… bref – et je me suis retrouvé collé à sa porte, sa langue dans ma bouche, sa main sur mon cul et crois-moi… Potter cache vraiment bien son jeu.

Draco rougit doucement, la respiration un peu plus rapide en imaginant qu'il se faisait plaquer contre la porte par Potter et regarda avec des yeux brillants son ami retirer sa chemise en grimaçant. Sur son dos se trouvaient plusieurs marques de morsures et de griffures et Draco fit la grimace, à la fois envieux et compatissant aux plaintes de Blaise. Il se mordilla la lèvre une nouvelle fois avant d'oser demander…

\- Comment il est… au lit, je veux dire…

\- C'est une bête… un animal… j'aurais bien dit « un lion », mais je doute qu'un lion soit aussi vicieux. Un tigre ? Un léopard ? Un félin, quoi.

\- Qu'est… ce qu'il t'a fait ? souffla Draco en se rapprochant, aidant son ami à retirer son pantalon et découvrant d'autres marques sur ses hanches et ses cuisses. Merde, on dirait vraiment que t'as couché avec un animal, Blaise !

\- Je sais, comment tu crois que j'ai réussi à me sauver… euh… à partir de sa chambre en étant plus qu'heureux que Potter soit redevenu le « gentil Gryffondor » une fois le matin venu.

\- J'y crois pas ! gloussa Draco, l'humour de la situation lui parvenant enfin. Tu crois qu'il était comme ça à Poudlard ?

\- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir… Tout ce que je veux, c'est dormir !

\- Blaise ? demanda doucement le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas… sortir avec lui ?

\- Nan, il a quelqu'un en tête là… d'accord, ça l'empêche pas de coucher avec d'autres mais bon.

\- Ah…

Blaise regarda son ami partir, pensif et un peu triste, et sourit en coin. S'il avait quitté au matin le lit de Potter, il avait compris plusieurs choses. D'une, Weasley – vu la tête qu'il avait faite en le découvrant à moitié nu dans leur chambre – était loin d'être insensible et d'ailleurs, il avait rendez-vous avec lui le lendemain soir et de deux, Potter aurait été parfait pour être à Serpentard – il refusa de s'imaginer dormir près de Potter en connaissant sa sauvagerie au lit – car pour lui proposer une « scène » comme celle face à Weasley, il devait être sacrément manipulateur… il suffisait qu'il manœuvre lui-même Draco dans ce sens et tous seraient heureux…

Enfin, Draco beaucoup moins mais il semblait apprécier et rêver de son traitement… Blaise compatirait et lui préparerait des potions anti-douleur le lendemain, voilà tout.

\- Draco ?

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai une idée…

\- Pour ? demanda-t-il en se tournant.

\- J'ai rendez-vous demain avec Potter… tu sais pour quoi.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me le dis ? T'aimes me faire du mal ? râla Draco en se retournant.

\- Non… mais tu pourrais prendre ma place !

\- Quoi ? On ne se ressemble pas, abruti !

\- Polynectar…

\- Et si l'effet disparaît pendant l'acte, je justifie ça comment ?

\- Potter a laissé sous-entendre qu'il ne dirait pas non pour coucher avec toi, tu sais.

\- Génial, donc, je me ferais baiser sous deux formes… la tienne et la mienne.

\- Mais non ! soupira Blaise avec exagération, remarquant la curiosité sur le visage du blond. En fait, demain, je devais lui faire un « cadeau » pour qu'il ne dise rien à Weasley.

\- Il te fait chanter ? suffoqua Draco. Mais quel enfoiré !

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Potter connaissait autant son meilleur ami. Il avait deviné mot pour mot ses réponses, à croire que lui aussi avait observé Draco plus que la normale.

\- Tu peux me rendre ce service, non ? S'il te plaît !

\- Attends, tu veux que je prenne ta place pour me faire baiser par Potter sous ma propre forme ?

Draco comprit enfin la proposition et sourit en coin, songeant que Potter n'y verrait que du feu, il pourrait boire une fausse potion une fois dans la chambre, après l'heure passée dans la sienne et se retrouver « lui », pour passer la nuit avec Potter… et s'il jouait finement, Potter ne leur en voudrait pas.

Blaise se retint de glousser en voyant l'idée faire son chemin sur le visage de son ami. Potter était machiavélique – _réellement_ – pire encore que Voldemort, Blaise doutait que le vieux serpent aurait pensé à un plan comme ça.

\- Donc, je prendrais – éventuellement, hein – du Polynectar avec un de tes cheveux… j'attendrais, _genre_ quarante-cinq minutes sous ta forme, et j'irais dans la chambre de Potter où la potion s'arrêterait de fonctionner, me rendant mon corps… et là ?

« Et là, tu souffres et cries de plaisir toute la nuit, mon beau » pensa Blaise en se disant que l'exprimer à voix haute risquait de faire peur à Draco.

\- Là, tu dis textuellement : « C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Notre marché est complet maintenant, tu as ce que tu veux ». Il comprendra qu'il ne pourra plus user de moi comme ça.

\- Et ensuite ? songea à voix haute Draco.

\- Bien… j'espère que t'aimes quand c'est _sauvage_ car c'est une nuit comme ça que tu risques de subir… T'acceptes ?

Accepter ?

Draco regarda une nouvelle fois le corps à demi-nu de son meilleur ami, allongé sur le lit, faisant encore la grimace. Blaise avait toujours été plus musclé et un peu plus grand que lui, plus endurant aussi, appréciant ces sports moldus que ses parents méprisaient. Son corps était plus résistant et pourtant, il était rentré en boitant, grimaçant et douloureux. Il se mordilla la lèvre encore une fois en une mimique à la fois gourmande et inquiète. Il savait qu'il aimait un peu de douleur dans les rapports sans que personne ne lui « offre » ce qu'il voulait au fond de son âme, cette soumission qu'il désirait mais qu'il méprisait à cause de son sang de Malfoy.

Parfois, il pensait que son père avait dû le trouver auprès de Voldemort, mais en songeant au visage du Maître de son père… il grimaça mentalement de dégoût, ce n'est pas lui qui aurait baisé avec…

Mais se soumettre à Potter ? Se soumettre à son corps musclé et à cette promesse d'une nuit de douleur délicieuse entre ses bras ?

\- Il est dominant à quel point ? demanda-t-il, inconscient que sa voix contenait une tonalité impatiente et douloureuse.

\- Très… Il ne te demande pas ton avis… tu subis, tu jouis – car il te fera jouir plus d'une fois, crois-moi – et franchement, malgré toi et même s'il te fait mal… tu en redemandes.

Un soupir langoureux se fit entendre et Blaise vit parfaitement l'éclair de désir soumis dans le regard de Draco avant que celui-ci ne ferme les yeux en frissonnant violemment. La bouche rendue tendre et rouge de Draco s'ouvrit et un « D'accord » s'en échappa, presque malgré lui.

_Un cri sourd et étouffé de Draco résonna quand il le sentit le prendre lentement, sans préparation autre que le godemichet souillé de lubrifiant à ses côtés. Il était toujours plus gros que le jouet, mais il savait que voir le vibromasseur rouge et or le pénétrer faisait sourire et excitait encore plus son amant, et il le prenait peu après. Un râle se fit entendre au-dessus de lui. Les mains se crispèrent sur ses hanches, les griffant dans la manœuvre, tirant son corps à l'envers, le bruit des chaînes attachées à ses poignets et ses chevilles l'accompagnant tandis que le ventre nu de son Maître se pressait contre ses fesses. Il était entièrement en lui et cela le fit geindre de bien-être derrière son bâillon._

_Pourtant, sa torture ne faisait que commencer et il le savait._

_Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes d'impatience, croisant dans le large miroir mural ceux émeraude sombre du grand brun derrière lui. Un sourire dévoila une rangée de dents blanches et un recul se fit lentement, le faisant trembler sous l'effet du frottement du sexe de son Maître contre son intimité…_

_« Encore…. Encore ! » pria-t-il mentalement, gémissant, complètement soumis aux allées et venues dans son corps._

En prévision et s'y prenant un peu tard pour le Polynectar, Blaise et Draco s'étaient rapprochés de Killian Andersen, un des aînés de la section Démonologie. C'était lui qui tenait le « trafic » de potions dans Salem, fournissant même certains professeurs quand ils étaient en rupture. Il avait toujours tout et encore une fois, malgré un sourire railleur et amusé adressé aux deux anglais, il le leur donna.

De retour dans leur chambre, Blaise avait pris un de ses cheveux, regardant l'heure pour voir quand Draco pourrait boire la potion. Il avait rendez-vous avec Ron à vingt heures dans un restaurant non loin, mais le rouquin savait qu'il serait en « retard » de quelques minutes à cause du « changement » de joueur pour Harry. Il était déjà dix-neuf heures vingt, Draco pouvait la prendre maintenant.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, se transformant en un sosie parfait du black, ce dernier levant un sourcil narquois en se voyant dans les vêtements trop petits de Draco, chose qui fit grogner ce dernier en se changeant. Il se devait d'avoir la tenue « préparée et choisie » par Blaise selon les goûts et indications de Potter.

Il se retrouva alors vêtu d'une chemise sans manches d'un noir transparent qui trancherait avec sa peau blanche quand le changement s'arrêterait. Blaise lui avait conseillé de ne pas mettre de caleçon sous le pantalon de soie que masquerait sa robe de sorcier noire. Draco frémissait sous le tissu frais contre sa peau brûlante, s'observant dans le miroir en pensant qu'il ne pouvait même pas se recoiffer avant d'y aller vu qu'il avait les cheveux trop courts de Blaise.

_« Cambre-toi. » L'ordre murmuré mit un peu de temps avant de pénétrer le cerveau embrumé de Draco, le faisant obéir sans un mot._

_Le jeune homme cambra le dos, le courbant docilement tandis que sa poitrine s'appuyait contre le tissu, humide de sa sueur, posé sur le banc auquel il était attaché. Il sentit les mains dures de son Maître palper avec force ses fesses, les écartant un peu plus pour mieux voir où il se trouvait avant de remonter le long de son dos, le faisant onduler sous la rude caresse comme une chatte en chaleur._

_Souvent, il se demandait comment il pouvait se laisser faire ainsi, mais quand le plaisir se mêlait à cette douce violence, il regrettait presque que cela n'ait pas commencé à Poudlard._

_« C'est mon petit chat ! » susurra la voix rauque de Harry au-dessus de lui, satisfait de la position de son amant, ronronnant malgré lui sous sa caresse._

_Une main vint détacher le bandeau qu'il avait encore sur la bouche et celui-ci tomba en même temps que Draco gémissait doucement pour lui. Ses hanches donnèrent un brusque coup de reins en guise de remerciement face à la bonne volonté du blond et Harry put voir un début de chair de poule sur le dos de celui-ci._

_Il était à lui, complètement…_

Et Draco se présenta enfin devant la porte de chambre de Potter et Weasley, déglutissant un instant avant de frapper, se demandant s'il était prêt réellement pour ça. La cloison de bois s'ouvrit sur Weasley qui le fixa un instant avec un sourcil levé avant de soupirer et de prendre sa veste et son portefeuille avec un « amusez-vous bien » puis il partit après un dernier regard sur « Blaise ». Draco pensa qu'il semblait déçu ou triste et se promit de prévenir son ami dès qu'il reviendrait de la chambre de Potter et entra dans la pièce.

Etrangement, lui qui s'était attendu à de l'or et du rouge propre à un Gryffondor, la pièce alliait joliment deux « mondes », le côté noir, blanc et vert de Potter, facilement reconnaissable avec celui-ci allongé sur son lit, les yeux braqués sur lui et le côté blanc, noir et rouge de Weasley. Les meubles étaient les mêmes que dans leur chambre et Potter conservait une malle – la même qu'à Poudlard d'ailleurs – au pied de son lit, celle-ci était fermée et cadenassée. Le brun se leva sans un mot avant de hausser un sourcil, semblant attendre un mot de Draco qui se souvint de la phrase de Blaise.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Notre marché est complet maintenant, tu as ce que tu veux.

\- Tu n'es pas encore lui, que je sache…

La voix rauque et profonde le fit trembler. Potter s'en aperçut et un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'avançait vers « Blaise ». Ce dernier regarda discrètement l'heure et attrapa dans sa poche le flacon d'anti-douleur que son meilleur ami lui avait conseillé de prendre avant la nuit avec Potter. Il ressentit dans son corps le début des changements et se dépêcha d'avaler le contenu de la fiole.

Comme pour la première transformation, les effets de la potion étaient douloureux, que ce soit pour modifier ou récupérer son corps d'origine. Il se retrouva enfin en tant que « Draco Malfoy » face à Harry Potter qui le détailla de haut en bas. La robe de sorcier noire de Blaise était trop grande pour lui et il la retira sans se douter de l'image qu'il offrait dans ses vêtements transparents.

Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, conscient que le regard vert de Potter se promenait paresseusement sur son corps, longeait son torse semi-visible, descendait sur son sexe qui se bandait peu à peu, le long de ses jambes fines avant de remonter tout aussi lentement.

\- Bi… bien… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? balbutia Draco malgré lui.

Potter ne lui répondit pas, il n'en prit même pas la peine, poussa durement Draco contre la porte derrière lui en lui prenant agressivement la bouche. La manœuvre rappela au blond les propos de Blaise. La langue chaude et douée de Potter longea sa lèvre inférieure et son menton se fit pincer, l'enjoignant à ouvrir sa bouche qui se fit prendre fougueusement. Une plainte étouffée résonna avant qu'elle ne se fasse rejoindre presque aussitôt par un cri sourd de Draco qui sentit sa chemise se faire déchirer dans la longueur par la vigueur de Potter.

Ce dernier lui tenait d'une main les cheveux, faisant bouger la tête de Draco au gré de ses envies. Sa bouche quitta un instant la sienne, plongeant dans son cou pour le mordre durement, le faisant crier sourdement sous la douleur qui le transperça tout en l'excitant davantage. Deux doigts se présentèrent à sa bouche avant de la pénétrer comme l'aurait fait un sexe bandé, sans préavis et demande. Sa langue se fit caresser par ces doigts explorateurs, ces derniers semblant se rouler sur elle pour s'humidifier au mieux. La bouche de Potter descendit sur la clavicule de Draco et suça légèrement, le faisant gémir doucement. Les doigts quittèrent enfin sa bouche, le laissant haletant et descendirent le long de son torse.

Le corps du brun était collé à celui plus fragile du blond, une jambe passée entre les cuisses du jeune homme qui s'accrochait à ses épaules musclées. La main de Potter se fraya un chemin dans le pantalon de soie, caressant l'érection de Draco avec ardeur avant de descendre entre ses cuisses, continuant de taquiner du poignet le sexe tendu en frôlant de ses doigts humides l'intimité du blond. Son râle se prolongea dans la bouche entrouverte de Potter qui venait de reprendre la sienne. Son souffle se coupa tandis que ses doigts plongeaient en lui, la brûlure de la pénétration le faisant geindre douloureusement contre la bouche de Harry alors qu'il se tassait un peu vers le bas.

Son comportement soumis sembla plaire à Potter qui courba un peu les genoux, se frottant à lui tandis qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts en lui, le mouvement de son bras lui faisant frôler sa verge humide. La double caresse, la brûlure dans son corps, la sensation de la langue de Potter dans sa bouche et sur la sienne, son souffle accéléré et le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer comme il le voulait vraiment provoquèrent une suite « logique ». Le manque d'air le fit un peu paniquer, crispant son corps contre celui de Potter qui enfonça durement ses doigts en lui, leur faisant taper sa prostate. Son sexe fut pressé entre son ventre et bras du brun et Draco jouit.

Son hurlement étouffé par la bouche de Potter fit grogner de satisfaction le brun qui se recula un peu, bécotant doucement la bouche de Draco rougie par les baisers. Le blond était appuyé contre la cloison, le corps tremblant tandis qu'il sentait les doigts de Potter se retirer. Dans un état second, il se félicita d'avoir pensé à se nettoyer complètement et partout avant de venir – même si le faire dans le corps de Blaise avait été gênant pour lui et son ami, ni l'un ni l'autre n'y ayant pensé avant –. S'il s'était attendu à de la retenue de la part de Potter, c'était loupé. Draco regarda distraitement l'horloge au-dessus de l'épaule du brun qui lui caressait le cou en patientant un peu et il constata que seulement cinq minutes venaient de s'écouler…

Potter l'avait fait jouir en cinq minutes… c'était inédit et troublant…

Le jeune homme fixa son vis-à-vis, le découvrant en train de lécher lentement son sperme maculant son poignet, les yeux rivés sur lui. Draco déglutit, ses yeux s'agrandissant lentement en l'entendant ronronner légèrement. Il ignorait qu'un humain – même sorcier – pouvait faire un tel son…

Dans un état brumeux, il le vit le détailler de haut en bas, fixant son sexe à moitié retombé, satisfait, visible par-dessus la ceinture de son pantalon de soie baissé. D'un claquement de doigts de Potter, ses vêtements disparurent, et il se tendit un peu malgré lui.

\- Tu as peur, Malfoy ? souffla Potter en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de lui.

\- Tu aimerais bien ! marmonna Draco contre sa bouche.

Un sourire se forma contre ses lèvres et le monde changea de point de vue pour lui. Sans comprendre comment il avait pu arriver à moitié sur le lit de Potter, il distingua un _Incarcerem_ marmonné derrière lui. Ses bras se tendirent, attachés au niveau des poignets au baldaquin du brun. Son souffle se précipita en entendant Potter arriver derrière lui et se coupa en le sentant lui caresser lentement le dos et les reins, prenant tout son temps pour contempler les fesses rondes du blond qui les lui présentait avec cette position affriolante.

\- Po… Potter ! s'écria Draco.

\- Tais-toi ! ordonna Potter dans un grognement rauque.

Draco referma la bouche en le sentant prendre une de ses jambes et la plier pour la reposer sur la malle du brun qui se trouvait sous lui, faisant de même avec l'autre. Les mains chaudes de Potter le caressèrent lentement, frôlant sa peau sensible et le faisant gémir doucement. Puis, Potter se recula lentement. Au son émis par le brun, il se déshabillait tranquillement. Draco aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le voir mais il ne pouvait se tourner à cause de ses liens. Un bruit de pas le crispa mais Draco se détendit en entendant un bruit de succion qui le renseigna sur le fait qu'il venait de verrouiller la porte d'un _Collaporta_. Les pas se tournèrent vers l'armoire qu'il pouvait distinguer du coin de l'œil et enfin… il vit le corps de Potter.

Grand, large, musclé, bronzé, il était tout ce qu'il avait fantasmé, comme s'il était justement en train de rêver. Il regarda les muscles du dos de Potter bouger alors qu'il sortait de ses affaires deux objets qu'il reconnut immédiatement, le faisant rougir violemment. Du lubrifiant et un godemichet. Ce dernier était large et veiné, presque identique à un sexe humain mais d'une grosseur assez inquiétante. Pourtant, en voyant le membre érigé de Potter, Draco pensa qu'il semblait un peu petit ce vibromasseur en comparaison.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son regard s'agglutina sur la verge tendue de Potter, la regardant bouger légèrement au rythme de ses pas sans prêter attention au sourire amusé de Potter qui retourna dans son dos.

\- Détends-toi surtout… susurra Potter.

\- Qu'est… ce que tu vas faire ? s'affola Draco en sentant une noisette de lubrifiant recouvrir son intimité.

\- Je vais profiter, Malfoy… silence maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Draco sentit une poussée délicate au niveau de son intimité, il se tendit un instant et gémit de surprise. Sans forcer mais sans fléchir, Potter écartait son corps grâce à ce godemichet qui le prenait lentement. Sa respiration s'accélérait doucement, il n'avait même pas conscience que son sexe était tendu une nouvelle fois par cette poussée de désir et que cette érection était remarquée par Potter derrière lui. Peu à peu, il prit un puis deux centimètres de plus en lui, les tremblements secouaient son corps et il était reconnaissant envers Potter pour sa main qui lui caressait les hanches, les reins, redescendant sur ses fesses pour les lui écarter et lui montrer l'avancée du jouet.

Enfin, il le prit complètement, sa respiration saccadée et la sueur recouvrant son corps. Il perçut pourtant la voix de Potter, même s'il se demanda dans un instant flou pourquoi il lançait l' _Immobulus_ sur le jouet. Les pas de Potter se dirigèrent vers lui, sa main caressant tout son corps de son genou replié à son aisselle sensible. Les doigts du brun se posèrent sous son menton, redressant sa tête vers lui alors qu'il montait à genoux sur le lit, face à lui. Draco comprit peu à peu les desseins de Potter et écarquilla les yeux en frémissant.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

L'ordre le fit rougir doucement, s'attirant un regard satisfait de Potter qui s'avança vers lui quand il entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa verge tendue caressa sa lèvre inférieure précédemment mâchouillée et luisante de salive. Ses yeux se baissèrent vers le sexe de Potter qui se présentait à lui mais une main dans ses cheveux ramena son regard sur le visage du brun qui fronçait les sourcils.

\- Regarde-moi !

Et yeux dans les yeux, Potter chuchota _Délicamente_ , le charme de mouvement doux, faisant osciller lentement le godemichet en lui. Un gémissement lui échappa quand d'un même geste, son amant fit pénétrer sa verge dans sa bouche, lentement, délicatement, lui laissant ressentir le contact sur sa langue. Le mouvement se précisa, allant et venant entre ses lèvres alors que Potter gémissait doucement, la main se crispant sur ses cheveux pour amener le visage de Draco plus près de son ventre. Le nez de celui-ci capta les douces odeurs de sueur et de désir qui venaient par vague de Potter. Il comprit que l' _Accelerare_ avait été lancé lorsque son corps se crispa dans un cri sourd autour du sexe dur dans sa bouche.

Son râle se fit reprendre par Potter qui lui lâcha les cheveux pour caresser et griffer un peu ses épaules, ses bras, son dos, tout ce qui se présentait à lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié, toujours plantés dans le regard luisant de plaisir douloureux de Draco alors que la bouche de celui-ci continuait son travail sur son érection.

Puis, tout s'enchaîna rapidement. La verge de Potter disparut de sa bouche et le godemichet suivit le mouvement. Sans autre préavis qu'une main crispée sur ses reins, Draco sentit l'érection de son amant le prendre d'une brusque poussée, le faisant crier et gémir douloureusement dans la manœuvre. Ses genoux glissèrent, frottèrent contre le cuir de la malle sous lui, ses bras tremblèrent dans ses liens alors qu'il essayait de respirer et de crier en même temps sous les va-et-vient brusques et durs de Potter en lui.

Il le sentait si loin et si profond en lui, mais en même temps, il y avait comme un manque, manque qui fut pallié par la première morsure aigre-douce qu'il ressentit dans son dos.

\- T'es si chaud, Malfoy…

Le murmure résonna entre les bruits humides du lubrifiant qui recouvrait son intimité, une partie de ses fesses et l'érection de Potter. Les mains de ce dernier glissaient, courbées comme des serres sur sa chair, traçant un chemin brûlant sur sa peau pâle. Sa nuque se fit ravager par une bouche gourmande et ardente, le mordant, le suçant, formant des marques. Il savait qu'elles allaient durer plus d'une semaine mais il s'en fichait, il était enfin récompensé pour sa patience, pour son obsession.

Dans un état second, il se rendit compte que Potter se courbait de plus en plus sur lui, posant ses mains sur le rebord du lit face à son visage, qu'un genou venait de se poser entre les siens et qu'il le dominait complètement, devenu animal entre ses reins en feu…

Et il le désirait encore plus, plus fort, plus dur, plus vite, plus… plus… plus encore…

Il ignorait que ses propos résonnaient dans la pièce par-dessus les bruits de leur « accouplement », il ne pouvait plus appeler ça de la baise ou une relation « normale ». Il ignorait que l'heure de « Polynectar » filait rapidement, qu'il était maintenant attaché depuis près de cinquante minutes, qu'il aurait dû être détaché et parti depuis un moment, il ne vit pas le regard triomphant de Potter quand il jouit encore une fois, faiblement conscient que le brun n'en faisait pas autant en lui mais se retirait pour se frotter entre ses fesses.

Il le sentit se saisir du sexe humide et raide, il l'entendit râler de plaisir alors que les mouvements de sa main râpaient ses fesses. Il perçut le sperme de Potter, chaud et épais se déposer sur lui, se répandant sur ses fesses, son intimité dévoilée et en frissonna.

Bien-être, satisfaction, plaisir, soumission, tous ces sentiments le traversaient alors que Potter le détachait du lit pour le pousser à avancer entre ses draps. Il le fit, troublé, perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait et ne put que gémir en sentant le brun se coucher sur lui pour l'embrasser, le corps chaud et dur contre lui.

Il supporta les ardeurs de Potter toute la nuit, oubliant la potion, oubliant son ami qui devait l'attendre, oubliant tout sauf Potter, ses ordres, sa domination et son regard vert teinté de satisfaction, teinté de possession… teinté d'amour, posé sur lui.

_Un cri de plaisir résonna, rauque et sourd à la fois avant qu'un « jouis maintenant » ne se fasse entendre, déclenchant un autre cri rendu plus aigu par l'attente._

_Les deux corps s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, les chaînes brisant le silence en un doux bruit de maillage. Le corps du brun s'affaissa entre les jambes de son soumis, léchant les marques de sa domination avec amour, ce qui fit trembler le blond. Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il savait que la séance était terminée et que Harry allait prendre soin de lui… il l'avait toujours fait._

Dès le lendemain, l'atmosphère avait changé quand Draco avait ouvert les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de Potter. Il s'était figé, près à se sauver mais son corps refusait de bouger. Il leur fallut quand même près d'une heure pour que Draco –toujours allongé et douloureux – puisse se remettre sur le dos. Une autre heure pour qu'il puisse enfiler autre chose qu'une serviette chaude sur ses reins et une autre heure de massage de Potter pour qu'il réussisse à soulever un bras.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Draco savait qu'il était « lui » aux yeux de Potter, avec ses railleries, ses plaintes d'enfant gâté, ses bouderies qui amenèrent un rictus amusé sur les lèvres du brun.

Et ils restèrent ensemble. La soumission voulue de Draco rencontrant la domination totale de Potter – devenu Harry entre-temps – et s'y accrochant férocement. Et, après quatre mois où Weasley râla qu'il ne pouvait plus entrer dans sa chambre au risque de tomber sur une scène qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir, Harry avait trouvé le flyer étranger – japonais, pour être précis – d'une boîte érotique et sadomasochisme D/s, les intriguant… ils y avaient été une fois, rencontrant les autres pour une journée « porte ouverte ». Ils étaient déjà un couple donc les soumis libres qui dévisageaient Harry avaient été vite déçus sous le regard amusé des gérants de l'établissement.

Depuis… le Icha Icha Paradise les accueillait au moins une fois par semaine, quand ils ressentaient le besoin de se « retrouver » seuls, sans cette magie qui était en eux, sans regards… seulement eux.


End file.
